gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greater good
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Greater good page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 15:58, February 26, 2012 Unused footage and infoboxes I don't think we should list actors who haven't actually appeared in released episodes in character infoboxes - their role is not significant enough in my opinion. Having a brief mention of the recasting in the body text of a character article seems more than enough to me.--Opark 77 16:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding the image File:Aerys.jpg. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Special Features) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the special features, to add these just type Category: Image (Special Features)) I have added as much of this information to your image as I can to show you what we need. I'm afraid I don't have Blu Ray so I cannot state what feature it comes from, could you let me know or add the information to the image? In future I hope that you will be able to add this information yourself. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description (obviously this requires a bit more adaptation for images from the special features).--Opark 77 15:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :You're not using the right licensing tag - we have permission to use screen shots from the show so they should get not . Please use the template I have provided you with. If you continue to upload images with the wrong licensing tag, or insufficient information then I will have no choice but to block you from editing. Please go back through your recent uploads and add this template to them so that they have the correct licensing tag, and the right information regarding the permission and copyright of the images.--Opark 77 (talk) 00:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Tau'va--The Dragon Demands 18:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yara's photo Love the image. It has an amazing quality, its an amazing improvement compared to Chrys' low quality, narrow-cut images.Gonzalo84 18:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Replacing photos Instead of just removing them, it is mandatory for you to move the replaced image to the article gallery.--Gonzalo84 06:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : Once again you've changed article photos without moving the replaced one to the article gallery. Consider this your second warning. One more and you will be temporarily blocked from editing.--Gonzalo84 03:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) You've been removing images instead of replacing them again. Please stop.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I warned you about this yesterday, but you went back onto the Aegon Targaryen page and removed an image anyway. You can't remove images, you have to put them somewhere else in the page (unless you're replacing it with a similar, better shot of something from the same scene).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) New images Don't forget to categorize images and add the proper information.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Grey King In that image you added to the infobox you can only see his silhouette. Restore the previous image and move the silhouette to a gallery.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Don't forget to crop them properly. That one you posted on Fall of Winterfell has a black line on the top. Fix it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Complete Guide 2 images While I'm annoyed here and there about some things with putting in new images (making sure not to remove older images, making sure they're cropped properly, etc.) the images from the Complete Guide Season 2 you've been loading up are a MASSIVE benefit and save me and everyone else a lot of time that would have been spent screencapping them. Thank you.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you please tell me in which video you found the picture of Elia Martell ? Electra Mak. (talk) 16:00, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :The Complete Guide to Westeros, "House Clegane" feature. It is in the Season 2 Blu-ray set.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Unnecessary code in articles Be careful when writings there's a lot of that in some articles. Like Night's Queen.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Prose When you add original text to articles be sure to avoid using literary prose. Your lengthy update to the Jeor Mormont page for the events of season 3 episode 4 was far from encyclopedic. Don't use ellipses between paragraphs, keep text concise and avoid unnecessary words, avoid overly dramatic descriptions, link to information rather than overly describe things that are already in place elsewhere (ie: just say "as he broke guest right" rather than "as a guest killing a host who has formally accepted him into his home breaks all the laws of gods and men"), etc etc. Remember that you are reporting information, not telling stories. rjcripe (talk) 02:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Greater Good copy-pasted the section of my episode-summary relevant to Mormont into the Jeor Mormont page; this is often done as a stop-gap measure when we have a lot of editing to do in the middle of a ten episode season's run. I fully support his actions. This wasn't a "serious", "permanent" summary added to Mormont's page, it was meant to get the ball rolling. :...you would know this if you'd been editing here earlier. You'd have known this if you hadn't started editing TODAY on this wiki. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Rjcripe :You have made NO contributions to this wiki, other than to harass Greater Good, one of our regulars. Not even one edit. :Yet you have the audacity to write an arrogant lecture berating Greater Good on the finer points of prose writing? Which 1 - you'd know he was copy-pasting an episode summary as a stop-gap measure if you ever edited here, 2 - is kind of ridiculous when one considers that you've never written a damn thing on this wiki before. :In short, Rjcripe, I can't stand for this. In all seriousness and honesty, please explain why I shouldn't ban you from this wiki for harassing regular editors like Greater Good? This isn't a rhetorical question. Can you give me any reason or justification for not banning you?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::From a utilitarian perspective, in which the needs of the many outweigh the concerns of the few, your banning would serve the greater good.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Characters from the RPG game Those characters do not belong here. The articles and images will be deleted. I recommend another wikia.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) : I don't want to mess your effort so you have one hour so you can save your work in your sandbox or another wiki. Then I'll proceed wit the summary deletion.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:41, May 4, 2013 (UTC) : Agreed. The computer game uses imagery and voices from the TV show and is published under a HBO licence, so the article for the game itself can stay, but the storyline and characters are not canon for either the TV show or book and it is not appropriate to put articles about them either on this wiki or the book one. Properly speaking, it should have its own Wikia altogether.--Werthead (talk) 09:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Clegane family tree Thanks for the work.! * Cleganes are not "Lords", they are landed knights. I know in the bluray extra the Hound says "Gregor became lord of the Clegane lands", that doesn't mean Gregor is a real lord, if that was the case he would be referred to as Lord Gregor Clegane and not Ser Gregor Clegane. Thus, neither his father can be called "Lord Clegane" nor his mother "lady Clegane". And non a side note, these unidentified characters shouldn't be linked anymore than the Bolton family tree has a link to Ramsay Snow's mother.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) The template needs cleanup. Articles with the tree show redundant unused code.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 featurettes They are part of Histories & Lore", not the Complete Guide to Westeros. Fix it please.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:35, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Walder Frey's daughters/granddaughters It is a mistake to write "XXXXXXX is THE daughter/granddaughter of Lord Walder Frey" since Lord Walder has lots and lots of daughters/granddaughters. Fix it please.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:56, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Image uploads Make sure to add the appropriate description, copyright status, and categories to your recent uploads. Also, can you please remove the white border from the Kenneth Hadley image. Thanks.-- 10:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) House Martell family tree Could you create one? It must include: * Prince Doran Martell, Prince Oberyn Martell, Princess Elia Martell * Prince Rhaegar (as Elia's husband) * Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys (as Elia's children) * Prince Trystane Martell (Doran's son) Also, just like Rhaego is included in the Targaryen tree, the Stark and Tully trees should include Robb and Talisa's unborn child.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:03, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Unlike Talisa's pregnancy in very early stage, Rhaego was full-term and stillborn. :I agree; Rhaego was given birth to, while Talisa's (not in book) pregnancy was too early to really consider -- particularly given how complicated the family tree for House Stark already is.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Tyrion calls Trystane Martell the "youngest son" doesn't that mean in the TV universe that there is at least one older son? http://winteriscoming.net/2013/05/grrm-confirms-red-viper-mace-magnar-being-cast/ And Ellaria Sand might be in 4th season and is she in House Marttel? This will help: http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Martell#House_genealogy Ellaria Sand is functionally considered to be Oberyn Martell's wife in all but name; she is a paramour, a professional courtesan, but she's sort of his live-in romantic interest and has four children with him. Basically the structure is that Doran and Oberyn are brothers, and Doran himself has three children: Arianne, Quentyn, and Trystane. Oberyn complicates things because he has eight bastard daughters by five separate women; just as the Baratheon family tree has a box that says "Various Bastards" it might be easier to make one catch-all box that says "Sand Snakes" (their nickname because all eight use the bastard name Sand). The last four aren't really old enough to be major characters yet and all four are with Ellaria. The older four, meanwhile, are by four separate women: Obara (daughter of an Oldtown whore), Nymeria (daughter of a Volantene noblewoman), Tyene (daughter of a septa, of unspecified origin), and Sarella (daughter of a woman from the Summer Islands who captained her own trading ship). Given that they haven't been introduced yet, just make a box between Oberyn and Ellaria that says "Sand Snakes". Side note: interested in how they'll cast the Dornish characters, hope they don't white-wash them (they look "Mediterranean", could conceivably be played by anything from Italian to Greek to Arab to South Asian, really). Sarella might flat-out be played by a woman of African descent. Only exception is Tyene, they never said where her mother was from, but Tyene is stated to take after her mother and have blonde hair and blue eyes (she doesn't look Dornish).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:31, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Looks great, but one thing I forgot: can you add in Myrcella Baratheon, putting one of the dashed "betrothal" lines between her and Trystane?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:59, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :But there weren't betrothal shown on the Stark family for during season 2 between Arya to Waldron Frey or season 1 and 2 between Sansa to Joffrey for example. "Complete Guide to Westeros" on Youtube While it is laughably easy to find the "Complete Guide to Westeros" online on youtube and such, technically this is illegal, and they have to be bought with the Blu-rays. I don't mind, but HBO will get angry with us if we post links to these illegal uploads. Please remove all of the Complete Guide videos you added.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:24, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Shireen Thank you for the much better photo of Shireen (she's one of my favorite characters), that photo needed to be updated for a while.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Categorization of Salladhor Saan and similar Salladhor is categorized in "Characters from Lys". It is redundant to add him to "Characters from the Free Cities". If not, we should add Ned to "Characters from Westeros" even though he's already listed in "Characters from the North". The most specific categorization takes precedence over broader ones.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) House Locke I am also annoyed they haven't rounded out the other Houses as much (though I understand they don't want to overburden us with information; even up to the events of the Red Wedding, I had friends who I had to explain to them what "House Bolton" was...ugh...). But the renamed Vargo as "Locke" follows their tactic of just yanking an established Westeros-name out of the index when they need to invent characters (i.e. lets call a prostitute "Genna" because that's an establish Westerosi name). But "Locke", the character, is stated to be from House Bolton - and House Locke doesn't directly serve the Boltons in the books. Thus "Locke" the character, isn't enough to establish House Locke just yet. This annoys me deeply, but we're kind of stuck. I even wasted time making my own little map chart of Norther Houses they have or have not introduced so far: On-screen characters shown, even if minor and nonspeaking, or at least mentioned prominently in dialogue by other characters: *Umber *Karstark *Mormont *Manderley *Glover *Bolton *Reed Loosely established within the TV show continuity, i.e. because their heraldry has been shown. *Hornwood (heraldry prominently seen at the Tourney of the Hand) *Dustin (mentioned in dialogue by Arya, who also describes their heraldry) *Cerwyn (heraldry did appear albeit in a blink or you'll miss moment) *Talhart (only briefly mentioned in the HBO viewer's guide map) Not yet established within the TV series: *Locke *Flint (all branches, including Flint of Widow's Watch and Flint of Flint's Finger) *Ryswell (considering that the "Ryswell-Dustins" as I call them, are really an interlocking family as Lady Barbery Dustin is a widow but was born a Ryswell and is indeed the daughter of the current Lord Ryswell) *The Northern Mountain clains (over 40 clans, particularly Wull, Flint, Norrey, Burley, Harclay, Liddle, and Knotts - though they're more civilized than the Hill Tribes of the Vale, and Winterfell always gave them respect by treating them with the full honors of regular "Houses" and using House terminology with them, etc.) So we're still waiting on Locke, the Flints, the Ryswell-Dustins, and the Northern Mountain Clans. Yes I've got a running list and I'm checking these off. Of course, this is a list of major Houses, not minor Houses that serve other major Houses (i.e. the Marshes are vassals of the Reeds). I felt bad deleting the House Locke page after the work you put in and felt compelled to write up an explanation here. Sorry about the length. The short version is: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zxGZYqmo4M Be still my dog of war! I understand your pain. We've all lost someone we love. But we do it my way! We do it my way.] --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Greater Good for Admin I've proposed making you an Administrator; we're dangerously understaffed to deal with the workload we have. Follow the nomination here: Forum:Greater_good_for_Admin.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) House Allegiance Out of blind curiosity, what is your House allegiance?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) My house allegiance is Greyjoy. -- --Greater good (talk) 12:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh...I actually set up a House Greyjoy userbox a while ago, if you want it. I do see the Iron Islands as loosely analogous to Ireland in the story; well using the rough approximation that "Westeros = Britain", and the Iron Islands are these islands off the coast. The bigger influence is "Vikings", but you've got thousands of years of "Pictish raiders" and whatnot coming in over the Irish Sea, or even actual Vikings once they set up their raiding posts in Dublin, Waterford, Wexford, etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Histories & Lore category Don't forget that the Histories & Lore category is ONLY for the videos, not the characters.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:48, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Cropping pictures Some images look better without being cropped into square images. Stannis and Selyse's wedding looks better with the pages holding her veil, while Sam's image in Horn Hill might benefit from him surrounded by all the warriors, and the proper explanation :Hey, what YT downloader are you using?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:36, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Article format Be mindful of article format and the order of sections. See House Connington and Jon Connington's histories to see what I am talking about please.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Histories & Lore screencaps From the Red Keep could you get Baelor's sisters? Rhaena is the one reading from the Seven Pointed Star. Regarding the other two, my guess is that Daena is the one sitting looking kind of "defiant" and the one looking through the window is Elaena. Could you also get a screencap of the Reed sigil?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:55, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Game of Thrones Review Videos Hi, there! I work in marketing for Wikia -- helping to highlight cool things that our communities are doing around anticipated entertainment. We've got something cool coming up around Game of Thrones and I wondered if you might want to be a part of it. We'll be producing a short video each week that contrasts fan reactions to the series with a TV critic perspective -- the idea is to have a little fun back and forth. I can give ya more details! If this sounds like something you might be interested in, give me a shout on my wall or email brian@wikia-inc.com. Thanks! Brian 15:15, February 28, 2014 (UTC) External links icons You've done an amazing work with them. However, I think this edits should be tagged as minor edits so they don't fill the entire Recent Wiki Activity page.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:43, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :I just switched to "see all edits" and "see 500 edits" and scanned through them all quickly for anything that wasn't an external link. Though yeah clicking the "minor edit" icon will help clarify stuff. :Keep up the good work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:06, March 29, 2014 (UTC)